Shall I say GoodBye
by NeJano
Summary: Osomatsu issue a mission to Karamatsu. It was the most dangerous mission and only Karamatsu can do it. Little did Osomatsu know that was the last time they ever talked. He didn't get to see Karamatsu again until few months or years later. Karamatsu was spot however he do not remember who Osomatsu was and he's wearing white Mafia suit. What has happen to him?
1. Prologue : An Important Mission

-ahem- This is the first time I am writing an Osomatsu related fanfiction so please excuse me if there a lot of OOCing..

I wrote this out of bordom- Or more like this idea was stuck in my mind for so long but I don't dare to start on it because it's unstable but as an "artist", when there an idea, if you don't churn out your idea, it just feels ...uncomfortable.

Anyways! This is just the prologue of the story, so happy reading ^^

* * *

The room was really dark and there is only one lamp lighting the dark room. A young man was seen doing some paper work. "Karamatsu~" A voice called out behind the young man followed by a hug from the person. "Boss?" Karamatsu stopped doing his work, turns around and looked at the person who he called 'boss', Osomatsu.

"Again? How many time did I tell you not to call me by that" Osomatsu sighs. "So what brings you here?" Karamatsu asked. "You don't usually come to me unless there's an important mission that our younger brothers can't handle." Karamatsu said as he crosses his arm. "Bingo~ you're really sharp!" Osomatsu said with a smile, however his smile immediately turns into a frown.

"Judging from your look…" Karamatsu sighs. "What's the mission?" Karamatsu asked. "The White Mafias are on the move. I want you to infiltrate their base and monitor their movement. Disguise yourself as one of them and report to me if you got anything" Osomatsu replied. "It shouldn't be a problem to you, I believe"

"Roger that, boss! I shall proceed with this mission as soon as possible" Karamatsu replied. Osomatsu sighs as he felt a little uneasy but he doesn't have a choice because he knew only Karamatsu can handle this mission. "Please be careful and stay safe"

"Mhm! Wish me luck~" Karamatsu replied with a smile as he changed his clothes into a white suit and he heads out.

But little did Osomatsu knows that that was the last time they ever talked...

 **[ Mission, day XXX ]**

"Get him! Don't let him escape, zansu!" A voice shouted. "I can't believe he was an intruder all along just like our boss said" A few group of men in white suits were seen chasing after someone.

"Tsk- I got found out huh? This is really bad. I have to report back to boss about what they are planning" Karamatsu grits his teeth as he continue to run away from the people who are chasing after him. Gunshots can be heard from behind him. Karamatsu didn't have the time to react and was shot by his leg. Some were just scratches from the bullet that he barely dodge it. But that didn't stop him from running away from them. He ran and ran but soon he was cornered.

"Just give up, zansu! You have nowhere else to run anymore." A man spoke as he stood in front of Karamatsu. "Hmpm! Like I will listen to you without a fight!" Karamatsu said as he fought the man in front of him. But he was outnumbered by the men in white suits and was beaten up really badly.

"Hmp! Any last words?" The man said as he points a gun at Karamatsu. Karamatsu just gave a smirks on his face not saying anything. The man was about to shoot Karamatsu but was stopped by someone. "Stop it, Iyami!"

"Boss?!" Iyami took back his gun and bows to greet their boss of the white mafia. "Let's spare him….he seem to be a pretty good fighter and he might actually be of some use to us" The boss smirks as he held the half conscious Karamatsu's chin. "I shall make you join our side whether you want it or not" She whispered to Karamatsu's ear.

Karamatsu's eyes widen in horror but soon loses conscious due to too much blood loss and tiredness from all the beating. "Osomatsu…"

 **[ Back at black Mafia's HQ ]**

CRASH! Sound of glass breaking was heard. "Ah cha…That was my favourite family photo…" Osomatsu said as he picked up the photo frame. "Ouch-" The shattered glass cut one of Osomatsu's finger causing it to bleed. "The crack went through Karamatsu….." Osomatsu sighs before he grip onto his chest and felt a little uneasy.

"Karamatsu…"

* * *

I am pretty sure you guys know who the boss of white mafia is-

It's so obvious ahahahaha. But yea to be continue~

I really apologize for the OOCing though...

With that thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter!

Feel free to leave some reviews or comment behind ;)


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

Summary of this chapter:

Osomatsu has been doing paper work without rest to keep himself occupied from something. Choromatsu got worried and told him to go out for a walk. And so he did but what comes next was unexpected...

* * *

A sigh of frustration can be heard in the room. Osomatsu ruffles his own hair in frustration and annoyance. He hasn't had proper sleep for days- or maybe months. All he has been doing lately are paper works to keep himself occupied from something.

"Boss…You should get some rest…" A voice calls out. It was Choromatsu, Osomatsu's assistance or at least someone who helps to keep track of what Osomatsu do and help him settle things that he can't handle. It's really rare to see Osomatsu always doing the paper work because usually he will let Choromatsu handle due to him being lazy. Of course Choromatsu is really happy to see Osomatsu finally doing his job but not in this manner where he doesn't rest at all.

"…." Osomatsu remained silent for a moment when he heard that. He frowns a little as he rubs his temples. "How I wish I could…." He sighs before giving Choromatsu a serious look. "Any news about Karamatsu?"

Upon hearing that, Choromatsu just shook his head. "I am sorry, boss…there's still no sign of him anywhere…we have tried our best and is still searching for him"

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't have send him there alone…" Osomatsu slumps on his chair as he replied.

 **[ Few months ago… ]**

"Boss, I got the documents you want -" Choromatsu said as he enters the room. "Ah thank you, Choromatsu. You may place them on my table. I will take a look at it later" Osomatsu replied, not paying attention to Choromatsu at all. He was standing at the window and looking out of it. Worriedness is evident on his face. "Say…Choromatsu, how long has it been since Karamatsu left for his mission?" he asked. "Roughly three weeks." Choromatsu replied. Upon hearing that, Osomatsu frowns more. "He's long overdue…Karamatsu has always been on time…." He mutters. "Choromatsu!"

"Yes?" Choromatsu blinked his eyes in amazement to Osomatsu's sudden seriousness. "Get your men! Bring Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu too. They are very good at tracking people. Find Karamatsu, bring him back. Assist him if he's in any danger situation." Osomatsu ordered. "But, Boss, they don't know about Karamatsu's situation. Shouldn't it be a secret from them?" Choromatsu questioned. "This is an emergency! They will know sooner or later. Karamatsu has never been this late at his missions unless something has happened. Else he's always on time" Osomatsu explained. "Go. NOW!" Osomatsu command. This was the first time Choromatsu has seen Osomatsu this serious and agitated.

"Right away!" Choromatsu quickly exits the room and get his men, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu explains the situation to Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. They seem to take it well. After which they left to search for Karamatsu. Choromatsu's men were dispatch to search around the White Mafia's hide out. They were inform to stay low and not get notice by the White Mafias. While Choromatsu and his two younger brother search somewhere away from the White Mafia's hideout but still nearer.

They search for hours and days and finally…

"Choromatsu-niisan…" Jyushimatsu calls out. Jyushimatsu was able to spot blood trail that was hardly visible and followed it. The blood trail lead him to an alley. There was blood stain on the wall and Karamatsu's black coat which was really tattered. However Karamatsu was nowhere to be seen. Choromatsu's eyes widen in horror. "Shit- Boss's instinct was right…Report this to Osomatsu!"

As soon as Osomatsu was notified about what they had found, his gaze drops as he grits his teeth and clench his fist. "I should have seen this coming…this is all my fault" Osomatsu mutters. "Boss…it's not your fault…No one has seen this coming" Choromatsu tries to comfort him. "Keep…searching….for him" Osomatsu mutters.

"Pardon?"

"I said keep searching for him! Karamatsu is definitely still alive somewhere! I am sure of it. He wouldn't die that easily" Osomatsu said. "You're right. Karamatsu wouldn't be taken down that easily" Choromatsu smiles. "Your orders are at my command. We will continue searching for him" With that choromatsu left the room to search for Karamatsu again.

 **[ Back to present ]**

It hurts to see Osomstsu in such state, Choromatsu has no choice but to get his boss out of this room. He needs some fresh air to clear his mind. "Boss, why don't you go out and get some fresh air. You have been in here for a very long time. I will handle the paper work for you, don't worry" Choromatsu said as he gave a smile. "But, Choromatsu-" Osomatsu wanted to decline until he saw that 'face' on Choromatsu. The 'face' where Choromatsu give whenever Osomatsu doesn't do his work. Even the sense of killing aura is strong.

"..." Osomatsu let out a sigh. "I guess I don't have choice , do I? Alright alright..I will head out for a walk" Osomatsu has no choice but to give in. "Good~ Have a safe trip and enjoy your day to the fullest!" Choromatsu clasp his hand together in happiness before waving goodbye to his boss.

Osomatsu smiles nervously as he heads out of the hideout. "That Choromatsu...Now then, where shall I head to" Osomatsu thought as he head to the street and started wandering around.

As he wander around, for a moment he felt that he was being tailed and watched but whenever he turns toward the direction where the presence was felt, there was no one there. He thought it's probably just his imagination due to him overworking himself but he can't help but feel off.

This continues for quite sometimes until it has reached to a certain point where Osomatsu felt annoyed with the presence and he decided to just bring this whoever that is tailing him out of its hiding place.

He stopped walking at an alley and took a deep breathe. "I know I have been tailed, so stop hiding and show yourself!" Osomatsu shouted. Silence was heard in the alley for a moment when suddenly a blade flew towards Osomatsu. Luckily Osomatsu was quick to react, he dodge the blade on time and the blade hits the wall behind him. "Over there?" A figure was seen fleeing from where the blade came from. "Come back here!" Osomatsu calls out as he chase after the figure. As Osomatsu chase after the unknown figure, he can't help but feel that the person he's chasing right now, gives off a sense of familiarity. The figure lead Osomatsu to some abandon church and hid behind the pillars again, waiting for Osomatsu to arrive and the right time to ambush him.

When Osomatsu finally arrives at the church, he took out his guns and looks around the church while keeping on guard. "He's definitely somewhere out here…" He thought. He narrows his eyes and glances at one of the pillar. BANG! Osomatsu fires his gun at the pillar. "Come out, no point hiding. Who are you and who send you" Osomatsu questioned. The figure finally stood out from his hiding spot. The man had his hand put in his pocket as he walks out from behind the pillar, he then looked up and glances at Osomatsu. His cold eyes gaze upon Osomatsu's eyes. "…."

Osomatsu drops his gun onto the floor when he realize who the figure that he has been chasing was. "No way…Karamatsu? Y-You're alive! Where have you been all these time…we have been searching everywhere for you"

However what came next was unexpected to Osomatsu….

" _Who the hell are you_?" Karamatsu replied coldly.

* * *

well there you have it~

A cliff hanger maybe :'D

*coughs* I also tried to reference from Captain America Winter Soldier's scene here though.

Did any of you realize at the end? Of course it's not much.

Anyways!

You guys must be wondering what happened to Karamatsu.

I might explained in the next chapter. MIGHT bwahahahaha

With that thank you for reading and stay tune for the next chapter~

Do leave a review behind. I appreciate if you do.

Thank you ^^


End file.
